


Forgive me Father, for we have sinned

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Gifts, Prompts, and drabbles oh my [1]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Bloodplay, Dominate Abel, Ion is a mouthy little shit, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Vampire Sex, some fluffy stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ion is bored and he needs to find a way to entertain himself. Abel has been busy doing his job as a priest and Esther hasn't been as fun. He decides that it's time for Abel to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me Father, for we have sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swordofthedarkones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swordofthedarkones).



> This was to help a dear friend of mine through some hard times. Love ya hunny, enjoy your special PWP of your choosing.

Ion was bored.....very bored. He was tired of being around just Esther. Of course he adored her, she was funny, smart, and easy to talk to...for a human. But Ion really wanted to just be around Abel now. He gave the springy red-headed nun the slip and went on the hunt for the other vampire. Ion let his senses lead him to where Abel was practicing his sermon for the next day in the main chapel of the town that they were staying in. He had agreed to travel around with Abel and Esther as a show of good faith from his people to the humans that they could all co-exist peacefully. They were in some backwoods town that had asked Abel to give them a sermon since he and Esther were guests of honor. He watched for a moment while the priest paced back and forth, his lips moving silently as his hand made motions and waves. The young vampire walked into the room and closed the door, locking it firmly behind him, a smirk on his face. "Father Abel?" He asked coyly.

Abel's head snapped up and he gave a small smile. "Ah Ion! I didn't hear you come in, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Um....I needed to talk to you." Ion faked innocence as he walked closer. "I'm having bad thoughts and...and you're a priest....Humans say that they talk to priests when they have thoughts."

Abel blinked and he sat on a bench motioning for Ion to sit down. "Come and sit, we'll talk." He said with a kind smile.

Ion hid his smirk as he walked over and sat down gracefully, his knee brushing along Abel's knee.

"So what is bothering you Ion? What kind of thoughts are troubling you?" Abel asked.

"Well...you see....I keep having thoughts of someone who is supposed to be my protector. I'm always seeing them in my dreams and when I loose concentration and my mind wonders during my lessons." Ion said, knowing that really there was either Abel or Esther that he was around all the time. "I want them to do bad things to me, things that make me feel all hot and give me a weird feeling here." He said motioning to his belly.

Abel blinked behind his glasses and he could feel the blush start on his cheek. "W-well...I I'm sure that Esther would-"

Ion rolled his eyes. "It's not Esther Abel." He said.

"Well then who-" He gasped as he got a lap full of young vampire. "Ion?"

"It's you I have dreams about Abel." Ion cooed at him as he let his legs frame Abel's hips and he let his erection be felt. "A human couldn't handle being with me...I need someone strong Abel...someone who can bite me back." He ground his hips slightly, delighted in the fact that he could feel Abel's growing interest.

The elder gasped softly, his cheeks turning a dark pink. "I-Ion...this....this isn't proper."

"But you said you'd hear my confession _Father_." He pouted as his fingers made quick work on the buttons of Abel's priestly outfit. He slowly exposed the long graceful curve of Abel's neck and his eyes traced the curve while his mouth watered for a taste. He knew that Abel was more powerful than he let on, and that thrilled the young vampire to no end. He felt Abel's hands grip his hips and he let out a small moan. "So how does this begin? Forgive me _Father_ for I have sinned?"

Abel felt his fangs start to show as his arousal grew. The way the boy moved on his lap, blue eyes met red and he growled softly. Abel's fingers curled into Ion's hips and he smirked, "And what are your sins child?" He asked, his voice taking a deeper tone as the blue began to melt away into red.

Ion trembled as he saw the shift in the priest, he had only seen it when the man was fighting, never like this and it made the young vampires heart race. "H-harboring dirty thoughts o-of another man." He whispered and moaned as he felt Abel's hips buck up slightly.

"My my...that is a hefty sin." Abel purred. "Tell me what you think of with these thoughts." He commanded.

Ion's eyes slid shut as he moaned softly again. "T-that this man....he-hes not really a man. A-another vampire....the strongest one I know....he-he dresses in all black, with b-beautiful silver hair." Ion gasped again as he ground his ass against the hard line of Abel's cock. "I-I dream of hi-him ripping my clothes off....a-and taking me hard and...and fast l-like only a vampire can do.....I-I want h-him to bite me....h-hold me down."

Abel snarled as his restraint snapped and he moved with his vampire speed to pin Ion to the alter of the church. He flipped the boy so that his chest was pressed flush against hard wood. He kicked Ion's feet out and pressed himself flush against the young vampire. He gripped the boys hair and lifted his head to look at the cross on the wall. "You must pray for forgiveness Ion." He purred into the boys ear.

Ion gasped as he felt Abel pull his pants down only enough to expose his ass and he looked at the cross on the wall. "I-I don't know the prayer." He gasped.

Abel smirked. "Then I will just have to start you off. Repeat after me." He growled as his fingers stroked down Ion's back. "Oh my God, I am heartily sorry."

"O-Oh my God, I am heartily sorry..." He gasped as he pressed into Abel's hands, his fangs bit into his lips, causing small trails of blood to form on his lower lip.

"For having offended thee, and I detest all my sins." He smirked at the low moan from Ion. "You do don't you?"

Ion looked back at him and smirked, "No I don't. I happen to like my sins."

Abel smirked. "Then we will just have to punish you." He trailed his fingers along Ion's lips. He felt the boy open his mouth and take his finger into the boys mouth. He growled as he felt Ion's fangs slice the skin and he heard the boy moan as his blood touched Ion's tongue. He pulled his fingers out and looked at the blood dripping down his long slender fingers and he smirked. "That's the game you want to play?"

Ion trembled. "Yes _Father_ " He said softly as he bent forward more to give Abel more of a view and better access.

The elder vampire smirked as he trailed his bloody fingers along the perfect pale skin of the younger and he circled his fingers around his hole. "Hm...now the question is do I just give you your lashes and send you on your way or should I punish you fully and make you see the error of your ways?" He mused as he used the blood on his hand to slick the way for his finger.

Ion gasped and bowed his back as he pushed back against Abel. "P-please _Father_ Abel...show me the error of my ways." He panted as he felt a second finger slip in.

Abel watched as Ions hips push back into his fingers. He watched as the boy's entrance swallowed and stretched around his fingers, sucking him in hungrily. "You've wanted this so bad my child, haven't you?" He cooed at him. Abel watched as the blood smeared on Ion's skin and he bent down. "Answer me." He snarled as he nipped at Ion's neck.

"Y-yes. P-please _Father_." He gasped as he felt the blood slide down his neck and he bucked his hips to get Abel to move along faster.

Abel smirked as he pulled his fingers back and spat into his hand to slick himself up. He lined himself with Ion's hole and slowly slid in, enjoying the feeling of the others hole give way to his cock. "F-fuck Ion." He gasped as he gripped his hips hard to anchor himself.

Ion let out a high pitched whine as he tried to push himself on Abel's dick. "P-please move." he begged brokenly.

Abel growled as he slowly pulled out and slammed back in, making the wood of the pedestal creak. He lapped at the blood on Ion's neck and moaned at the taste. "You taste so wonderful Ion...sweet, like candy." He chuckled darkly. "so hungry for me." He angled his hips and found the spot that made Ion grip the wood so hard that his strength crushed it. He watched as Ion's hand tried to sneak down to start to jack himself and Abel snarled as he gripped his hand and slammed it back into place. "No, you will come by my cock and nothing else. I know you are close Ion." He smirked as the young vampire moaned loudly and he pushed himself back up to grip his hips hard as he picked up his pace.

Ion gripped the wood tighter and pushed himself back into Abel. The only thing he could think of was the feeling of the elder vampire inside of him and the building pressure in his belly. He let out a cry as Abel changed his angel again and began to pound mercilessly on his prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed loudly as he came hard, clenching tightly around Abel. He vaguely heard the elder moan above him and he felt the splash of wet heat inside of him and he let out a small whimper. He was boneless as he felt Abel pull out of him and lift him into his arms. The younger vampire curled into the strength of the other and let out a contented sigh. He felt Abel stroke his face and tilt his head up so that ruby colored eyes met sapphire.

"I wasn't to rough was I?" Abel asked him softly.

"No...no that was good. You really need to stop leaving me hanging for so long." Ion chuckled.

Abel laughed softly and stroked his hair back. "I am sorry my little prince." He cooed. "I'll be better next time." He bent his head to kiss the younger softly. "Now how are we going to explain the broken pedestal?"


End file.
